We are children of dust and ashes
by B. Weasley
Summary: James Potter knows that his time has come... but he still wished that he could have more time.


**Enter for the Houses Competition Y5 - Round 4 - Eagles - Transfiguration**

**Prompt:** [Song Prompt] Dust and Ashes from Natasha, Pierre, and The Great Comet of 1812

**Category:** Drabble

**Word count: **911

* * *

_**We are children of dust and ashes**_

James Potter knew that his day was coming; he wasn't a _Seer_, but he knew that unfortunately, he isn't going to see the end of this war, or even if this war is going to end someday. He wished that he could be a normal guy of twenty-one years, starting his life with the love of his love and his baby boy; but he wasn't normal, nor Lily or Harry.

He wished that he still could be that same carefree teenager that he once was, laughing and pranking people, where the only thought in his head was if Lily will once accept to go out with him (spoiler alert: she did!) or how the Marauders could improve a prank. He missed the old days, when he, Sirius, Remus and Peter will laugh and made plans for the future.

James could remember how nervous he was, the day that where he decided that will be the last time that he will ask Lily Evans to go out with him, and if she declined one more time, he will give up and continue with his life; a sad and lonely life, but still a life. Sirius will say that he was being overdramatic, but Sirius was the _Drama Queen _of the Marauders, so really, he couldn't say much about this matter.

"C'mon Prongs, how you could be so nervous? It's just Lily, she won't bite you know," Remus said, lying in his bed reading a book. "Wait, maybe she could bite you…"

"Thanks a lot, Moony, it's not like I'm nervous or something like that," James said, smoothing invisible wrinkles on his shirt. James loved his friends, really loved them, but sometimes they are too much. Especially in times where they need to be serious.

"I still don't get it why this time is different from the other thousand times that James asked Evans out," Peter said, eating a chocolate frog with a frown.

"Because, accord to him, this is going to be the last time that he will ask her out, and if she refuses, he will move on, which I doubt by the way," Sirius said leaning at Remus' bedpost. "I doubt that James will ask her for the last time today if she refuses."

"Glad to know that you have so much faith in me Padfoot," James said with a scowl on his face. "C'mon guys, today is the day! The day that Lily Evans will finally say yes to go out with me and we are going to live happily ever after."

"I guess you are reading too much Muggles Fairy Tales Prongs," Remus said, with a grin, trying to hide his amusement behind his book. Remus feels a little bad for being like this to James, but he couldn't exactly tell him the secret that Lily told him earlier: that if James really had changed, and asked her out again, she finally will say yes. The werewolf couldn't wait to see James' reaction when his teenage dream became true.

"That's not the point!" James said frustrated, which just made the other boys laugh at his expense. "Guys please, I already nervous without you making me feel worst."

"Okay okay, we will stop," Sirius started to say with his hands raised in the air. "But if you think for a minute that we won't be there by your side when you ask Evans out, you are very wrong, Prongs dear."

"How could I possibly think that you won't be there to support me and cheer me?" James asked with so much sarcasm in his voice that made the other boys laugh so hard that made tears roll on their faces. "You guys make me so happy when I know how amuse my suffering can be to you all."

"Relax Prongs, we are here to support you and that's what we are going to do," Sirius said with a small grin. "Now stop messing with your already messy hair and go ask Evans out. NOW!"

With that being said, James didn't think twice before busting out of his dorm and going to the Common Room looking for Lily; the other Marauders soon followed the Animagus, trying not to laugh too much at his expense.

Yes, James remembers very well how nervous he was when he asked Lily and even more nervous when she said yes; it's not a makeup story that one day at Hogwarts a big stag appears in the Castle grounds. James swears that he didn't know anything about that, but some people could swear that they saw the stag wearing glasses.

It was remembering all the happy times that he had with his friends and Lily — when they graduate, when he asked Lily to marry him, their wedding, the day they discovered that they will be parents, the day that Harry was born — in that fateful Halloween night, that James knew that his time had come.

He thought that he will have more time with Lily and Harry, but he now knew that this isn't going to happen. He saw the moment that the one called Dark Lord arrived at their home, and at that moment, he vow to himself that he will protect Lily and Harry at any cost, even if this means that he will not see another day coming. With that thought in mind, he only screamed to Lily grab Harry and runs, while he prepared to see a light for the last time…


End file.
